frothscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventuring Families
Several large adventuring families are present in the planes, these are the most famous. Oddly none of them are your standard family by any means. Each of them empahsis thier philosophy and can teach a special feat to those who join with thier philosphy and learn from them. The Kralls Arguably one of the best known, the Kralls were founded by a simple monk named Krall who opened and operated an orphanage. Being human, even with the aid of a few potions of longevity and his dedicated to asectiscism he eventually passed away, but by the end of his life he ran an orphanage in Sigil, one in Waterdeep, and another in Silverymoon. For his kindliness and wise ways, quite a few of the orphans - predominately human but with sprinklings of other races including normally monsterous races like Ogres, Orcs, or even Elves found as orphans for Krall never turned any away - took on Krall's name to be thier surname and began adventuring. One of the largest adventuring families, every single one is an orphan who has banded together in thier own adventuring parties known for thier trust in one another and in general good works. Famous Kralls include Julius Krall, Scipio Krall, Pharose Krall and the Krall family is most heavily known in Sigil where they and the Purvem family are considered the Montagues and Capulets of Sigil with whom they often quarrel, typically in words thankfully. The Purvems The Purvems, are a family made by interlinking parents in a chain. Or they decide admittance via shared fathers or mothers and just go from there, and some second generation purvems are present. Unlike the Kralls, all Purvems are Elven, Half-Elven and Human without other races represented. Unlike the Kralls who are more good out of principle with a tendancy to act first, the Purvems like to find a way to ensure that while good is done, they get a share of any spoils or profits to be made. In addition the Purvems are known for thier involvement in buisness ventures - and tend to be significantly more law abiding than the Kralls who are willing to bend law for the purposes of good. Famous Purvems include Targal Purvem, Sialeeds Purvem, Kerrah Purvem. The Luvlesborne The Luvlesborne, are the family of misifits found in the city of Brass where they are the largest adventuring group. They are all born not out of acts of love, but of dispassionate magical experimentation at best to other heinous actions being responsable for thier birth. They are somewhat mysterious, but thier strong hold is the city of Brass and they tend to be rather unique. They tend to favor chaos over law and promote neither good nor evil, and have a real mean streak for vengeance with suspected ties to the church of humanity ascendant, the anarchist's league and the Athar. Proposed Bonus Feats (Still proposed, not in yet. These require affiliation with an adventuring family and earning in rp and such - assuming these are finalized.) Krall Family Tactics - 1/day for 1 combat, you can talk to your allies before combat forumalting plans and tactics for the upcoming encounter. In so doing you can bestow on the entire party the benefit of any single teamwork feat you qualify for in regards to this combat. If you have the Inquisitor feature Solo Tactics, you may use this for any single teamwork feat even if you do not qualify for it. Krall Family Skilled Teamwork -Using skills at team work, if you have this feat you may bestow a +4 aid another bonus upon an ally for a skill check. In addition your use of team work enables you to give an ally in an adjacent square in combat a +1 bonus on a save provided your save is higher than your allies. The save bonus does not stack. Krall Family Manuverability -Upon slaying an enemy, you gain 1 movement action which you must transfer to another PC, limit of 1 bonus moves/round that begins on thier next action. In addition if you begin adjacent to another PC that round, you gain an additional free 5 foot step. Purvem Chained Potency - If an enemy has suffered any sort of debuff or adverse condition, prone, stunned, dazed, sickened, etc caused by an ally in the current round, if you possessing this feat force said enemy into any save or X effect, add two to the DC for that enemy. This does not stack with itself. Example - James the Barbarian rushes and trips the enemy. Conrad the Wizard who has this feat then uses finger of death on said enemy, and has the DC increased by 2. Purvem Tactical Relocation -If you preform any sort of teleport, extraordinary or supernatural movement, from dimension door to teleport you gain a free five foot step at the end of your move, which can be used either by you or by any ally you can see as a free action. In addition whenever you inflict a status effect on an enemy besides damage or death, you gain an immediate free 5 foot step. Purvem Strategic Communication -If you have this feat, and you can see an enemy who has concealment or even invisability to other members of the party but not to you, you may spend a movement action pointing them out removing thier concealment action that turn. For instance, if Mia has true seeing on and can see a rogue sneaking under invisability she can point him out to Brad the Barbarian who can attack the rogue without penalty. Luvlesborne Vengeance Strike -Whenever you strike an enemy which hurt yourself or another member of the party sufficent to lower them down to 50% health, even if later healed, you gain +3 attack and damage rolls against them (and only them), and +2 to spell DC's provided the spell only targets that enemy. This is considered a morale bonus. Luvelesborne Limit Transcendance -1/day, when an ally is attacked and suffers damage equal or greater than thier character level you can as a swift action attempt to Transcend your Limits! This lasts for 2 rounds + 1 round for each Luvelesborne Feat you have (Since this counts it's a minimum of three rounds). During this time, you gain 1d10 temp hp or 2d4 hp of healing, +2 ab, +1 to all saves, +2 to all damage rolls and for manuvers, spells, supernatural abilities or anything with a level effect such as caster level, you are considered to be 2 HD higher during this time. In addition spells or other effects which follow a logical progression, such as 1d6 damage/level for Fireball, have caps shifted upwards by 2 levels during this time, enabling 12d6 fireballs, or 6 magic missles. After this time you are fatigued and sickened, which cannot be restored by any means until five minutes have passed at which point they end.